You Left Me Speechless
by Miles-tan
Summary: Why Fionna is so eager to make Marshall meet the Prince? Why everyone talks about him and what is what makes him so special? And most important, why Marshall hasn't heard of him before? Disabled!Gumball. {Omg yes, disabilities, I'm doing my best to not do a bad representation} First fanfiction in English! Forgive my awful writing and enjoy [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, yes this is the first chapter but edited thanks to the lovely ParisPhantom**

**It's **_**nothing**_** like the one I wrote, and I mean it in a good way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this change and tell me (us?) if you like it.**

**I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters.**

* * *

Everyone knew the Prince of the Candy Kingdom. Well, everyone except three people. Two of those three people decided it was high time they met the Prince while the third just thought he'd tagalong. The three companions conversed joyously as they tracked over the grassy plains approaching the grand castle of the Candy Kingdom.

"Thanks again Marshall, for coming with Cake and I to meet the Prince." A young girl said smiling to the friend who decided to tagalong. The girl wore a white bunny hat; bright golden bangs could be seen poking out from the corner. She wore blue T-shirt, a blue Jean skirt, and black One Star Converse.

"No problem Fiona, plus I'll never pass up a chance to find some stuck up Prince to make fun of." The young man addressed Marshall replied with a smirk. Marshall had Raven black hair that was tousled as if he had just woken up. His gray skin had a light blue hue to it which contrasted greatly against his black hair. He wore a button up red plaid shirt with a gray tank top underneath, blue jeans, and red Converse.

Fiona just rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh, you!"

They soon approached the castle doors. The purple stained mahogany had a golden door knockers and ornate carvings outlining the top.

"Oh, sweet baby cakes! I knew this boy was rich but judging from his front doors I can't imagine what's on the inside." Said the third companion, a talking cat named Cake. Cake was the best friend and roommate to Fiona.

"Eh, I've seen better." Said Marshall shrugging, slipping his hands into his front Jean pockets.

Fiona stepped forward and grabbed the gold door knocker tightly and banged it against the purple mahogany wood. Suddenly the doors opened and a maid who looked like an oversized peppermint stood before them.

"How may I help you three?" Asked the maid politely.

"We're here to see Prince Gumball." Fiona smiled, looking down the maid who was about 2 feet shorter than her.

"Ah, so you are the heroine known as Fiona." The maid said then looked at Cake "and you must be her best friend, Cake."

"Yep!" Cake said puffing out her chest little.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." The maid said shaking hands with both Fiona and Cake. Then she turned to Marshall and scowled. "And who are you?"

Marshall opened up his mouth to give a snarky response but Fiona beat him to it.

"This is my friend Marshall Lee; he wanted to meet the Prince too. That won't be too much trouble, will it?" Fiona asked sweetly.

The maid didn't answer directly; instead she looked over Marshall and eyed the bite marks on his neck.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer?" The maid raised an eye brow.

"Depends on who's asking." Marshall growled getting into her face.

The maid lowered her voice so only Marshall could hear. "The only reason I'm going to let you anywhere close the Prince is because these highly respected heroines trust you. But if you so much as harm a hair on the prince's head I will find you and kill you."

Marshall smirked at her leaning back and shrugging. "Whatever."

The maid glared at him for a moment more before turning to Fiona and Cake. "The Prince is having his afternoon tea in the Royal study, we will converse in there. Will you please follow me?" The maid said turning away from them and leading them inside the castle. They walked through several long and narrow hallways before the maid spoke again.

"Oh my, it seems I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Peppermint maid, assistant and Royal advisor to Prince Gumball." She said glancing back at the group fallowing her for only moment before looking back ahead.

"What an original name." Marshall scoffed. Fiona elbowed him a little and mouthed for him to stop. Either Peppermint maid didn't hear or she chose to ignore him because she didn't react to what he said.

The trio and the maid continued to walk the halls until suddenly the maid stopped in front of another pair of magenta colored doors. She knocked quietly on them before opening it slowly.  
"My Prince you have visitors." Peppermint maid said fully opening up the doors and leading them in.

A good-looking young man, who appeared to be Marshall's age, sat in a floral upholsterer lounge chair. He had creamy pink skin, magenta hair and wore a royal suit which had a pink scheme. His outfit matched the color of his skin and hair perfectly. The young man sitting in the chair was the Prince of the Candy Kingdom, Bubba Gumball.

As they approached the Prince, he stood from his chair and inclined his head in a greeting as he smiled at them. Peppermint maid moved and stood by the Prince then motioned to the other seats in the room, signaling for the trio to sit down. Fiona and Cake sat down in chairs across from the Prince but Marshall just continued to stand.

"My Lord this is Fiona the Human, Cake the Cat and… Marshall Lee Abadeer the Vampire King." Peppermint maid growled out the last name and glared out of the corner of her eye at Marshall. Prince Gumball raised his eyebrows at this and looked Marshall over. He smiled and extended his hand to shake hands with him. Marshall just rolled his eyes at the hand and went back over to the wall near the door and leaned against it. Prince Gumball looked a bit hurt but quickly shrugged it off placing the once extended hand into his lap.

"I know we were not expecting… Him, but Fiona is friends with the vampire and asked if he could come in. Of course I told her she could. But if…" The fateful maid started but was cut off by Gumball shaking his head and waving his hand as if brushing the matter to the side. The maid gave Gumball an odd look "If you insist, sire."

Peppermint Maid then signaled to another servant in the room to get the group snacks when Marshall spoke up. "I didn't want to come here anyway; I just wanted to keep Fiona company on the way here." The maid glared at him but the vampire just shrugged it off, and stayed even when he knew he was unwelcomed.

The servant quickly arrived with the food and they proceed with the meeting. They discussed about the numerous amount of times Fiona and Cake has helped all throughout the kingdom and about how the Prince wanted to award them even when the girls said it wasn't that big of a deal. But during this whole time Prince Gumball did not once speak. He would smile and nod his head but that was all. Peppermint maid spoke most of time. Though what Fiona had found most odd was the fact that the Prince tapped on the armrest the entire meeting. The tapping came out in short, irregular patterns that never really corresponded together. But neither Fiona nor Cake said anything about it. The two just sat politely and smiled back at the Prince.

The vampire never moved from the spot against the wall as he listened to the meeting. But as he listened he got a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Soon after Marshall realized this, did he notice that during the whole length of the meeting the Prince never spoke, though it was not this that plagued his thoughts. What really confused Marshall was that every time the Prince seemed to believe Fiona and Cake were distracted, Gumball would sneak a glance at Marshall. Every time Marshall caught him looking, the Prince would blush and quickly look away. But even after that in the back of his mind he knew something was off. Like, really, really off.

He just didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A normal day was passing in the Candy Kingdom, its people walking through the streets enjoying life with friends. The people of the kingdom were carefree and happy but then there was the Candy prince, who sat in his study signing documents, busy as always with his duties. Though he did enjoy helping his people it could be hard sometimes. Though there were times when he would rather just relax and read a good book, he knew he could not. His people came first! Always first, and there was no time for relaxing when his people needed him. That thought was the only motivation he needed to keep on with his tiring Royal duties. Though, there are times when things went differently from Gumballs normal routine, this day wouldn't be the case.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marshall groaned half-asleep. He had been awakened and dragged out of his bed from the adventurer, Fiona and her sister, in the middle of the day and that is, in Marshall's schedule, sleep time.

"We have to give some package to Prince Gumball and we thought you might want to come!" Fiona grinned. "Then, of course, we could go on and do some adventuring!"

"Why!" Marshall whined.

"Why? Because, adventuring is awesome! Duh!" Fiona rolled her eyes as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, why do we have to give a package to that Gum-wad, and why do you think I would want to come?" Marshall glared at Fiona as he searched his room for an umbrella for going outside. _It was way too early to be getting up_. Marshall thought bitterly.

"I don't know, the package was on our doorstep. Cake and I thought maybe the mailman got mixed up, so we're just going to deliver it to the Prince ourselves."

"And why do I have to come?" Marshall asked again, finally finding his umbrella and floating down stairs to his kitchen.

"Because, Marshall" Cake started "We know you have been annoying him for the past two weeks!" She said with her paws on her waist. Marshall was digging through his refrigerator during this time. He closed the door revealing two red apples in his hands.

"And…" he sighed nonchalantly, floating mid air in front of Cake biting into one of the apples and draining its color.

"AND, it's strange coming from you!"

"No its not, I play tricks on people all the time! I told you the only reason why I was going to meet the prince was to find out how to annoy him. Also, how does this have anything to do with wanting to go and see the prince and give him some lame package?" Marshall folded his arms in a stubborn manner.

"Because when we go to give him that package you'll tell him you're sorry for being rude. He'll understand you can't help being the monster you are." Marshall didn't look a least bit phased by the comment, in fact he smiled. His fangs protruded, threatening like from his gums.

Cake was about to continue but Fiona stepped between them. "Alright, break it up you two!" she looked at Marshall and said "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm going. Just to prove to that _cat_ she's wrong!" Marshall glared at Cake.

"OH! IT. IS. ON. YOU LEECH!" Cake tried to lunge at Marshall but Fiona stopped her.

"Cake just go back to the tree house." Fiona growled at her sister shoving her out of Marshall's front door. "I'll see you when I get home!"

Cake just grumbled some colorful words as she was kicked out of the house and sent back to her own home. Fiona then turned back to Marshall who was still in the kitchen. He was sucking the red out of the second apple he had grabbed as if nothing had happened.

"You're acting like a five year old, Marshall!" Said the adventurer, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whatever, let's just go." Marshall grabbed his umbrella and started to his front door.

Fiona sputtered after him, normally she wasn't so strict with Marshall's behavior but when he messed with her sister…

"You coming or not Fi?" Marshall called, already walking out of the cave, his umbrella opened and ready to block the suns deadly rays.

Fiona just huffed and quickly followed after Marshall, making sure to shut the door behind her.

* * *

The walk to the candy kingdom was awkward at first, but soon Fiona got over what had happened with Marshall and Cake. She was, not only ten minutes later, cracking jokes and laughing with him all the way to the castle front doors.

"I can't believe he said that!" Hooted Fiona, holding her sides as her body continued to quake with laughter.

"I know, what a total dud!" Marshall chuckled.

"Alright, alright calm down. Breathe girl, breathe!" Giggled Fiona to herself. She had suddenly realized they made it to their destination. When she managed to get her laughing under control she knocked on the grand purple mahogany doors, loudly slamming the door knockers against the wood. The door flung open and there, in the doorway, was Peppermint maid. She looked at the two, frowning slightly at Marshall before turning to Fiona.

"Oh miss Fiona! What brings you to the castle?" The maid asked in surprise, completely disregarding Marshall's presence.

"A package was on my doorstep addressed to PG and we came to give it to him." Fiona said holding out the package to the maid, the maid looked slightly confused for a moment.

"PG…Oh, yes! Of course! I will be sure to get that to him. Thank you for getting it here safely to us." Said the maid, grabbing the package from Fiona's hand and putting it under her own arm.

"Can we come in and see the prince?" Fiona asked looking over Peppermint to see if he just so happened to be there.

"The prince is currently in a meeting, I am sorry but you cannot. Maybe another day." The maid said smiling. "Is there anything else I could help you with because I must be on my way?"

"No, that's all." Smiled Fiona and she waved goodbye at the maid and turned to leave the castle. The maid called a goodbye and shut the doors.

"So, where do you want to go adventuring?" Asked the adventurer, turning to her vampire friend.

"Um… I really don't want to go adventuring right now Fi. I'm still kind of tired..." lied Marshall. He was tired indeed, but in all honestly he wanted to see what was going on in that meeting that had prince Gumball _soooo_occupied.

"What! Wait Marshall I know when you're lying; tell me what's really going on." Demanded Fiona. The vampire deflated a little. _Darn_, he thought, _am I really that readable?_

"You're going to see the prince aren't you?!" _Wait what! How did she guess that?_Marshall panicked a little more and it didn't go unnoticed by Fiona.

"Ha! So I'm right!"

"OK stop! Yeah I'm going to see what he's doing. I don't know why it concerns you so much." Marshall scoffed a little and Fiona frowned slightly.

"I don't want you to ruin anything for him, okay?" Fionna rather than ask, commanded without expecting some kind of answer from Marshall.

There was a slight pause before Fiona spoke again. "Marshall, do you like Gumball?"

"Ugh, not this again! Why do you think that?!"

"Because this new acquired _routine_ of yours..."

"Glob Fi, just because I like to mess around with him doesn't mean I like him. You wouldn't understand: it's a guy thing." Marshall said crossing his arms.

"Are you sure, because the whole 'you wouldn't understand' part is defiantly a girl thing." Fiona said crossing her arms as well. The two glared at each other for a moment before they both gave up. The two seemed to realize that neither one of them was going to be able get through the other ones thick skull.

"Anyway..."

"Marshall…OK…just go. I know I can't stop you anyways, but please, please don't do anything stupid." Fiona sighed, giving Marshall a begging look.

"Sure Fi, I promise."

"Good. Also, if _anything_ happens, you can tell me first. OK dude?"

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it Fi. I'm just going to see what a whole bunch of prissy losers are in a meeting about." Marshall said turning towards the candy castle and then suddenly turned invisible so he could easily sneak in.

Fiona sighed once more and started back home. After all that's happened today she didn't even think adventuring could lighten her mood. So the blonde girl thought it might be best to just hit the hay early and sleep off the whole thing. And then, maybe, she could do some adventuring later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall found an open window and sunk in the palace. Still invisible he wandered the hallways before spotting a servant come out of a room at the end of one of the long hallway Marshall was on. As Marshall floated silently closer to the door the servant came out of, he could hear voices from the other side. The door was slightly cracked and Marshall peeked in. There, in the middle of the room, was a large round table where six kings and three princes sat. Two of the kings were bickering to one another while the princes just murmured to each other but the prince Gumball who quietly sat, listening intently to the debate the other royals were having. The kings were either yelling at each other while the others just watched or were having their own conversation the king sitting next to them. But two kings caught Marshall's attention. The Flame king being one of the two kings yelling, while the other was the king of the cloud kingdom.

"I can't have my citizens thinking that we are of afraid of the Cloud kingdom!" Roared the Flame king.

"Why would your citizens think that?! " Shouted the Cloud king just as loudly.

"Because, it makes it look like that we are surrendering to the likes of _you_."

"Alright, you two should be ashamed of yourselves! Yelling like savages in front of the prince of the host kingdom." Marshall now noticed that Peppermint maid was in the room, standing next to Prince Gumball.

After the chastisement Peppermint had given the kings, they turned and looked at her sheepishly, muttering apologies to the Prince before settling back down. Suddenly Peppermint spoke up again. "I think that we have quite enough of arguing today."

The other royals nodded in agreement and bid their farewells. Marshall still unsure of what the meeting was about decided it was probably best just to go home and tomorrow he would ask. He waited a moment to watch the prince as he thought of the earlier conversations he had with Fiona. He didn't know how the prince got his attention, but he did, and it annoyed the math out of him.

He didn't feel anything special for the other royal, right?

* * *

**I AM VERY, HORRIBLY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE. I have been occupied and there's shit I have to deal with. But, I hope you don't give up on me and enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
